Bookstore Bogus
First Act Bogus and his good friend, Tommy Anybody, go to a bookstore to find some books worth reading. The first book that they check out is "The Man in the Iron Mask" by Alexandre Dumas, with Bogus humorously removing the mask from the main character. Bogus then decides to split up from Tommy for a little while, where he checks out a book about bugs. However, a pair of fierce-looking worms emerge from the book and start chasing after Bogus, until they chase him into a book about a mad scientist's laboratory. Unfortunately for the worms, it looks like that they might end up possibly being dissected by the scientist who approaches them, but it's Bogus to the rescue as he is able to rope the worms and save them from the scientist. The worms are now grateful to Bogus for saving them. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing when Ratty and Molie, who are up to their no-good rotten tricks again, enter the bookstore by use of the ventilation duct. It turns out that Ratty plans to enter a book about the Aztec civilization and steal the treasures that were being kept for safekeeping. Ratty and Molie do just that, but Bogus shows up and demands for them to return the treasure. After the two rodents make a run for it, Bogus pursues them until approaching a copy machine, but can't seem to find them anywhere. Ratty and Molie then show up and slam the lid of the copy machine right on top of Bogus, causing the machine to go to work and start making copies of Bogus doing his trademark dance. With Bogus eluded for now, Ratty and Molie escape once again. A girl then finds the stapled-together papers that had the copies of Bogus, then starts flipping them in a flipbook-style manner. Bogus, now back to normal, thanks the girl for freeing him by blowing her a kiss, which she is repulsed by. Bogus resumes the pursuit for his two adversaries, where he enters a comic book and comes out riding a motorcycle. Ratty and Molie think that they've lost Bogus when Bogus comes riding in on the motorcycle towards them, as they jump out of the way. Bogus comes back the way he came after riding around a revolving bookstand, just as Ratty and Molie are sharing a laugh, before noticing Bogus riding back towards them again. The two rodents run for their lives with Bogus in pursuit before making refuge on the same bookstand that Bogus had used to make a U-turn towards them. Bogus then comes back again and rams the bookstand, knocking Ratty and Molie off as they wind up with their heads sticking out from the front page of a book with cheerleaders. Meanwhile, Tommy is wondering where Bogus went to when he notices a superhero comic, and becomes shocked when he sees Bogus as a Daredevil-esque superhero. Bogus then tells Tommy to turn the page of the comic book, where Ratty and Molie plot to take over the city using their nefarious plan. Bogus then manages to confront Ratty and Molie, but not before comically running into the pole of the building that they are standing on top of, as he slides down the pole. However, he is able to make it back to the top again, after using a flagpole to catapult himself back up to the top of the building, but Ratty cuts a rope that a safe was suspended on, causing the safe to fall on top of Bogus and send him crashing to the ground. Ratty and Molie think that they have taken care of Bogus, but Bogus emerges from the safe, completely unscathed, then uses a whip to knock over a water tower, flooding Ratty and Molie out from the comic book. The flood knocks over the Bookstore owner in the process as well too. Second Act Bogus and Tommy are now looking at books of various fairy tales and nursery rhymes, such as Humpty Dumpty, Little Red Riding Hood, and Rapunzel. Bogus is rather enamored with Rapunzel, as she is with him. However, after Bogus and Tommy leave, Ratty and Molie show up again and kidnap Rapunzel, to make her Ratty's bride. Bogus hears Rapunzel's cry for help then quickly rushes off to save her. He manages to make a paper airplane to pursue Ratty and Molie, but he winds up crashing into a bookshelf, which knocks a barrage of books off the shelf and on top of himself, Ratty, Molie, and Rapunzel. Even in spite of this, Ratty and Molie manage to escape with Rapunzel into a science fiction book about spaceships. Bogus then realizes that in order to save Rapunzel, he'll need some help, so he calls on the help of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf and Humpty Dumpty as they, along with Bogus, jump into the space book and become involved in an Affectionate Parody of Star Trek. Even Brattus is part of the space crew. Red Riding Hood then informs Bogus that they have an incoming message. Turns out that the message is from Ratty, as he tells Bogus and his crew that there is no way that they'll get Rapunzel back. After that, Ratty has Molie load the phasers while Rapunzel tells Ratty that he'll never get away with this dastardly deed. Ratty then has Molie fire phasers at the ship, as well as the fact that the impact has caused Humpty Dumpty to suffer major damage. Bogus then sends Brattus down to the engine room, where he finds that the engine's wires are being sabotaged by some Dirt Dudes. Fortunately, Brattus uses a fire extinguisher to chase the Dirt Dudes away from the engine room. By now Ratty's ship starts closing in on Bogus's ship as Bogus tells Brattus to get the engines started up. After much difficulty, Brattus manages to plug the wires back in (while also getting electrocuted in the process), which causes the ship's cloaking device to become activated, just as the phasers from Ratty's ship hit. Thinking that they've gotten rid of Bogus for good, Ratty and Molie celebrate while Rapunzel cries in sorrow. However, Bogus's ship then reappears from behind Ratty's ship, as Bogus then beams aboard the enemy ship and provokes Ratty and Molie into coming at him. Ratty uses a space pistol to fire a shot at Bogus, but Bogus uses a tennis racket to reflect the shot back at Ratty and Molie, chasing them into the phaser that they used. Bogus then uses the phaser to fire Ratty and Molie directly out of the space book and into the trash, taking care of them for now. Having accomplished the mission of saving Rapunzel, Bogus and the others beam back to where they came from, with the fairy tale characters back in their respected books once again. But not before Bogus and Brattus are now both hanging out with Rapunzel. Third Act This time, Bogus and Tommy are reading the story of "Around the World in 80 Days" by Jules Verne, where Bogus uses his own windpower to blow away the balloon. After that, Bogus then splits up from Tommy once again, where he enters a book about art and painting. Bogus then decides to unleash his inner artist as he begins work on his greatest masterpiece. First, he paints a picture of Brattus, who causes trouble by taking the paintbrush from Bogus and paints him so that he looks like a clown. Bogus is not very happy about this, then tries again in painting another picture. This time, he paints a picture of a chicken that comes to life and starts running amok throughout the painting studio. Bogus comes up with an idea to tame the chicken, so he paints a couple of worms that the chicken starts going after, and with the chicken distracted, Bogus is able to paint a cage that traps the chicken. The chicken is obviously not very happy about being caged as he starts chewing out Bogus for it. Bogus tries again in painting his greatest masterpiece afterwards. This time, he then paints a picture of a dinosaur, claiming it to be his greatest work yet. However, the dinosaur doesn't seem to come to life as Bogus thinks that there's something wrong. The dinosaur suddenly comes to life after a few seconds. The minute the dinosaur comes to life, he immediately causes a lot of grief for Bogus. First, when Bogus tests the dinosaur's reflexes then starts wondering how well they are, the dinosaur suddenly kicks him after a few seconds, which sends Bogus into a nearby ink pot. After freeing himself from the ink pot, Bogus winds up in the dinosaur's clutches as the dinosaur starts squeezing him like a stuffed toy as Bogus frees himself from the dinosaur's grasp. When Bogus tries firmly reasoning with the dinosaur, the dinosaur only copies what he does and says. Thinking that the dinosaur is being a wise guy, Bogus tells the dinosaur to behave himself, which proves fruitless as the dinosaur still thinks that Bogus is playing a game. Bogus then walks off angrily as the dinosaur begins following after him. When Bogus tries walking the other direction, he bumps into the dinosaur again as Bogus reasons with the dinosaur again, but the dinosaur once again copycats him. Bogus suddenly comes up with an idea on how to solve this problem. Bogus then starts painting a picture of a girl dinosaur so that the dinosaur will have a female companion. The second the male dinosaur sees his female counterpart, he is lovestruck. However, there is a bit of misunderstanding, as the female dinosaur instead falls for Bogus as she starts kissing him. The male dinosaur is not too happy about this, thinking that Bogus is stealing his girlfriend as he grabs Bogus by the nose in a threatening matter. Once again, Bogus is able to solve the problem by painting a picture of a prehistoric setting where the dinosaurs will live. The dinosaurs like what they see as they jump into the setting, followed by Bogus afterwards Bogus is leading the dinosaurs through the prehistoric landscape, when he trips over a rock and falls into a nearby tar pit. Fortunately, Bogus is able to climb out of the tar pit as he starts painting a cave for the dinosaurs to live in. The dinosaurs like their new cave as they trample over Bogus to check out the cave. Once inside, however, the dinosaurs don't like what they see as the female dinosaur yells at Bogus, telling him that there's nothing in the cave to suit them. Bogus is able to fix this problem by adding some homey touches to the cave, such as a couch, a TV set, and an end table laden with a banquet. This time, the dinosaurs are pleased with what they see, then for the final touch, Bogus adds a giant bug so that the dinosaurs will have a prehistoric pet equivalent of a dog. The bug then starts nipping at Bogus in a playful matter. Later, the dinosaurs and Bogus are watching a dinosaur equivalent of a western on TV, but Bogus finds that this is no way for the dinosaurs to spend time with each other, so he goes over and turns off the TV by erasing the screen blank. Bogus then tells them that they've watched enough TV. However, the dinosaurs are not too happy about this, as they sic their pet bug on Bogus as it starts chasing him out of the cave. Bogus barely manages to escape when the bug nips his backside, before tearing off a piece of his painting jacket. Bogus is sadly sitting on a nearby cliff, thinking that his attempts to set up the dinosaurs with the basics of life ended up in vain, so he throws his paintbrush away. However, the paintbrush suddenly hits a pile of rocks that were on another cliff, which causes a rockslide as Bogus realizes his mistake. Bogus hides from behind the cliff, when he sees the paintbrush turn the rock pile into a fierce dinosaur that starts going on a rampage. Unfortunately, Bogus falls off from the cliff, where he finds himself in the path of the rampaging dinosaur. Just when it seems that Bogus is about to become dinner for the dinosaur, Brattus shows up, wearing caveman attire, and provokes the dinosaur into chasing him out of the art book. Brattus then tears up the page that the dinosaur is on, crumbles it up into a ball, then both him and Bogus start stomping on it, then use it for football practice. After that is over, Brattus then conjures up a vine from out of nowhere and swings away, as Bogus looks on in amazement. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Brattus * Tommy Anybody * Ratty * Molie Trivia * This is the first episode of the series to feature references to the Star Trek franchise (i.e., Bogus's starship being a parody of the U.S.S. Enterprise). These references would later return in Season 3's "Kung Fu Campout". Category:Episodes